


From, The Future

by ShadowThief78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Time Travel, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowThief78/pseuds/ShadowThief78
Summary: Set in 2012 (Hinata's 1st year at Karasuno)Timeline found here:https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Asanomi_Kuroki/Timeline_of_Haikyuu!!If you've read "Orange" it's kinda like that, only less angst. Vaguely "Your Name"ish too.Written for Kaientai/Hirugami's birthday prompt. "Yellowish Novel" (okay, it's not really yellowish or a novel, but whatever.)
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 21





	From, The Future

"Hey."

Yamaguchi look up at the harried boy in front of him. "Um, hi?" He tugs one of his earbuds out. Listening to music always calmed his nerves.

"Is this yours?" The boy shows him a black notebook, the generic kind that every student has at least one of. "I've missed my stop, could you take it to the lost and found if it isn't? Thanks." He bows quickly, drops the book in Yamaguchi's lap, and sprints out the door of the train.

It's not anything special. Blunt corners with brown cardboard peeking through, a wrinkled page or two, a few paperclips here and there. It's used almost all the way, the last two pages or so blank. There's a tiny sticker of a waving lucky cat on the cover and a yellow post-it note. 

_Keep this, you'll be glad you did,_ it says. He frowns. That looks like it's his handwriting, but he doesn't remember writing this. He does have a package of yellow post-it notes, but they're still unopened in his bag. He checks. Yep, still there and still sealed. He shoves the weird note into his pocket to think about later.

He opens the book.

> _April 2: First day of high school. Kind of nervous_

Oh, it's some sort of diary then. Started today but last year, or something. He skims a bit more. The entries are a few lines long at most, written fairly neatly and regularly. He flips back to the first page and starts reading.

> _April 4: Sensei was "out sick" until today (wanted his vacation to las longer, lol) so we've been sitting wherever. FInally got a seating chart, thank god the girl I'm next to is nice. Her name is Yachi._

He wonders if he'll be next to Tsukki.

> _April 9: Forgot my lunch, had to venture into the wilderness of the cafeteria today. ( ≧Д≦) scary! Made friends with a nice girl, her name is Nene-chan_
> 
> _April 10: Joined Home EC club. Made onigiri. Dropped a plate and broke it. Oops._
> 
> _April 17: First test today in Japanese Lit. I think I did pretty well!_
> 
> _April 23: Delivered some papers for Sensei today. Ran into a frightening samurai upperclassman and nearly started crying._
> 
> _April 27: Played dodgeball in PE, I made a bet with Nene chan that I could get her out and won. She bought me some gum._
> 
> _May 2: Trig sucks. But at least it's Golden Week and there's no school._
> 
> _May 5: Went to school to help with the play (I signed up to be crew). Some people I had never seen were playing volleyball in the gym. Left before they saw me._
> 
> _May 10: Got dinner with Hana-senpai, also a crew member. Painted scenery today. The prince forgot his script again._
> 
> _May 14: Dad left on work trip._
> 
> _May 16: Some athletic team and Samurai-senpai were running and nearly trampled me. A cute guy helped me up, so not a total loss._
> 
> _May 17: Lost my favorite pen. Grumpy._
> 
> _May 18: Cute guy from before returned my pen and apologized. I forgot his name._

He puts the book in his bag and forgets about it. The cover gets a little more crumpled, the pages get bent a little, but it looks like all his other notebooks. Occasionally, he'll pull it out, thinking it's math or something, but he always puts it back in his bag. It's kinda stupid, how he keeps hanging on to it as if someone will pop into his life and yell, "Hey, that's mine!" At him, but he likes its company.

Meanwhile, after reading through the book, he begins writing small things that happened to him on yellow post-its.

> _June 7: Went for ice-cream. Training camp tomorrow. I still need to pack._

He sticks them in his locker, systematically covering the door, admiring how weird it looks from afar but quaint and mundane they seem. He plays a game with himself: If nobody finds out about these until after the school year ends, then the notebook owner will ask him out. He arrives at school early, changes his shoes as fast as he can and cracks the locker open, first putting one shoe in and then another. Tsukki seems to be ignoring it as much as he can.

It's almost spring and the daffodils are barely visible when he goes into the club room to change. Tanaka and Nishinoya look like they're about to implode with jealousy, Sawamura chuckles. "There's someone to see you outside the gym, Yamaguchi. Come to practice when you're done."

Sugawara waggles his eyebrows. Confused, he looks at Asahi, who looks away, and then at Tsukki. 

"A cute girl came to ask for you!" Hinata blurts.

"Go now," Sawamura says. He turns and leaves, realizing he forgot to put his bag away only when he's nearly there.

"Are you Yamaguchi?" She asks. She is cute. He thinks he knows her from somewhere, her face is vaguely familiar.

"Yes?"

"I think you have something that belongs to me," She says. 

He blinks. "Um, what?"

"My notebook," She says. "Journal. I lost it at the beginning of the year. Do you have it?"

He fumbles with his bag, drops his math notes, and extracts the notebook. "I found this at the beginning of the year," He says. "But it can't be yours, because someone's been writing in it since last year-"

She snatches it. "It is. Thank you." She bows. 

"Wait! How did you know I have it? How, how do I know it's yours?"

She freezes, turns back around. "I can't tell you, or you'll think I'm crazy."

"I've seen a lot of crazy things this year."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath. "Here."

She takes another notebook out of her bag. It's identical to the other one, with the same cat sticker in the same spot. SHe lays them side by side, then flips the covers open to the first page. 

"Look. They're identical."

He does a double take. They are, kana exactly even, same eraser marks and cross outs. He flips to the next page, then runs the paper between his fingers to make sure this isn't some crazy fever dream.

"Okay." He says. "It's yours. How did you know this happened?"

"Right," She says. "Let me guess how you found it. Someone on the train dumped it on you. I got the same." She pulls out a file of loose paper, filled with yellow sticky notes. "I got these instead. You wrote them, right?"

He nods and turns the sheets over gently. The sun and wind make it a bit difficult to read, but he turns the pages. "Yeah, they're mine. Look." He places the folder by the notebooks and begins leafing through the pages. "They match. Oh!"

"What is it? Did something bad happen?" She looks over his shoulder. "Oh. Oh."

The last one is dated today. 

> _Asked [Y/N] out, she said yes!_

#

> _Cute Guy (Yamaguchi) asked me out (!!!!!). Said yes!!!_

"Oh," She says, more quietly, sitting back on her heels. "Um. Sorry, if you didn't want me to read that or something."

"No, it's okay," he gasps. "Well. Like. Are we supposed to follow this, or something?"

"Only if you want to."

"O-oh. Okay then." He takes another breath. "Would you. Like to, uh, go out ona date or something?" He feels like his face is on fire. He messed it up, didn't he? She's not going to date someone like him.

And then breathlessly- "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love to."


End file.
